starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Jungle
|fgcolor= |prev=The Devil's Playground |conc= |next=Breakout/Ghost of a Chance |image=WelcometotheJungle SC2-WoL Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |conflict=Second Great War |date=Late 2504 |place=Bel'Shir |result=Raiders retrieve terrazine |side1= Raynor's Raiders |side2= Tal'darim |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Gabriel Tosh Captain Matt Horner |commanders2= Executor Nyon |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Gabriel Tosh |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Seize 7 terrazine canisters *Protoss cannot seal 7 altars |optgoal=Locate 3 protoss artifacts |heroes= |reward=120,000 credits |newchar= |newunit= |newtech=Goliath }} Welcome to the Jungle is a mission in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. History Background The Second Great War gave Gabriel Tosh, an anti-Dominion spectre, the opportunity to acquire the materials needed to train more spectres. He hired Raynor's Raiders to mine jorium from Redstone III,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. and then to steal terrazine from protoss shrines on Bel'Shir. The shrines were guarded by the Tal'darim, a protoss religious movement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission Commander Jim Raynor hoped to negotiate with the Tal'darim for some of the gas. However, the Tal'darim adamantly refused; the gas was a gift from the gods and not to be disturbed by the terrans. The Raiders, in turn, refused to give up and deployed goliaths for the operation. The protoss first attempted to interfere with the extraction process, but as the Raiders grew more successful, the Tal'darim moved to seal the shrines. Nonetheless, the Raiders managed to get away with seven canisters of terrazine. Aftermath :Main article: campaign quotations Afterward, Captain Matt Horner received a transmission from an untraceable source, explaining that one of the terrazine's uses is to enhance ghosts into spectres. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from Emperor Arcturus Mengsk in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh. Walkthrough The only way to harvest terrazine is to bring an SCV to each shrine. Harvesting time increases with difficulty. The SCV must return to the command center with the terrazine canister. The protoss attack harvesting SCVs mainly with air units; s, medics and s are the best escorts. SCVs must be escorted to the shrine and back. Protoss counter-attacks grow stronger over time. Harvesting terrazine simultaneously from shrines in close proximity to each other may save time while limiting the size of the escort force. The protoss attempt to seal shrines with probes preventing terrazine harvesting. The frequency of attempts increasing with difficulty. There are more shrines than required to meet the primary objective. Allowing some shrines to be sealed may save time. Destroy the protoss base north of the starting area quickly to ease access to the rest of the map. This is important to earn the "It's So Easy" achievement. The main protoss base is on a ramp-accessible plateau to the far north. It is heavily defended by colossi, void rays and . Destroying it is optional. Alternatively, one could use reapers, vultures, or hellions to snipe the probes, though losses are likely. Spectres and ghosts will be detected, as each probe is also sent with an observer. You can also automatically win the match if you completely wipe out the protoss instead of harvesting any of the shrines. Horner will comment how they could not stand up to their might and are now retreating. Do not neglect base defenses. The protoss attack through the western ramp later in the game. Missile turrets on the ridges can help dissuade scouts and damage colossi. On higher difficulties, the Tal'darim will send high templar, so attempt to bait out their psionic storms with small groups of units. There are three protoss relics that may be collected. The first is immediately north of the player's base, the second is on the western portion of the map just past a Tal'darim position on the high ground. The third is in the northeast corner of the map, and is defended by cannons and a warp prism that constantly warps in zealots. Achievements Trivia *A murloc marine is located in the far left-bottom of the map. *This mission is named after the song with same name "Welcome to the Jungle (1987)" by Guns N' Roses. *The achievements of this mission are named after Guns N' Roses's first album (Appetite for Destruction) and some songs (It's So Easy, You're Crazy). *The nexus of the protoss camp closest to Raynor's starting base has the Akilae Tribe decal attached to it, instead of the usual Tal'darim Standard. The nexii of the main Tal'darim base utilize the Tal'darim Standard correctly. The mission "Supernova" has a similar error. *The Co-op Missions map Mist Opportunities is based on this mission. References Category: Wings of Liberty missions